


Psyched

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [13]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psyched

.

“I’m not an extrovert.”

“Give over Ray!”

“My psyche evaluation from Ross proves it.”

“Course you are. Only an extrovert would dress that way. Explain the sprayed on jeans. Explain the shirts!”

“What’s wrong with my shirts?”

“Nothing’s wrong with your shirts. I suppose if I were more conscientious, I might take a few minutes and explain to you _how_ buttons work.”

“And they say _you’re_ the agreeable one. At least I’m not neurotic like you.”

“Neurotic?”

“Well, you’re a little obsessive about covering up. It’s June for Christssake, and you’re wearing a polo neck jumper.”

“Some of us prefer to be a bit mysterious and classy. Play a little hard to get.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Why are you kneeling Ray?”

“Experience has taught me that you’re not hard to get at all.”

“You’ve got me there Ray… yeah, _right_ there… hunnnh.”

.


End file.
